The Inside Story
by ADefiniteMaybe
Summary: A collection of freeverses about each of the main characters. I called it the Inside Story because it looks into what I think are the true emotions of each of the characters. A new character each chapter.
1. Daphne

**Hi everyone, so here's the dreaded disclaimer – and I will say this once and only once for this story – I DO NOT OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM(I WISH). ALL RIGHTS GO TO MICHAEL BUCKLEY. I am only borrowing the characters, but I will put them back when I'm done. I only own the storyline and idea for this freeverse, as well as the line "you build your life upon a bed of broken dreams" (though no disrespect to anyone who may also have thought up this line). So anyway. Enjoy!**

Little Girl Daphne,

with you heart of SHINE SHINY **gold**,

s t r u g g l i n g to find hope

in this cruel, cruel

world.

With those sinful _burgundyrouge_

eyelashes,

you are ever trying to be seen

in those _cold_, **hard** eyes

of your only sister,

who you are constantly **tryingtochange.**

**But it **_**isn't possible**_**.**

so you s l o w l y creep back into the **shadows,**

{[where you build your life upon a]}

bed of b r o k e n **dreams.**

F i n a l l y 8eight8 years old,

and still trying to prove you have a ((**soul**)),

surround yourself in **metaphors** and _clichés_.

There is more to you than _meetstheeye_,

but **S H E** never sees it,

for she is too _caught up_ in her own emotions,

**tonoticeyou**

**Hope you like it! R&R, rate it, hate it, love it, like it, or stand in your room and pretend you're a carrot. Remember, all flames will be used to cook hotdogs!**


	2. Sabrina

**Hey guys! Sorry to tell you, but this chapter is going to be kinda short, but next chapter will be longer. Speaking of which…I have officially decided, that whoever reviews each chapter and asks me to update first, I will dedicate the next chapter to them. How's that? So whoever is so kind as to ask me to update first will also get a dedication, meaning more publicity to them. And so I now present to you…Sabrina Grimm! Ta da!**

Sabrina Grimm,

so wise, so _sureofyourself,_

you always make the

**rightdecisions.**

But do you R E A L L Y?

_Starreyed_ in the will of magic,

you hide behind that _**brightsmile**_ of yours,

s h y i n g away from your true emotions,

keeping them stored away in your heart,

which _no one_ holds the key to.

But behind that **black **h o l e heart,

the {cover} everyone sees,

the **code** no one can c r a c k,

there is a soul, a soul just

**lookingforlove.**

you want to be **strong**, independent,

so you [{(lock)}] you sister

a w a y from the _world_.

You b e t r a y e d her,

a trust you can NEVER earn back,

though you didn't think it would be **this hard** to.

**Sorry it's kinda short. But just so you all know, I aint gonna update unless someone asks me to. So R&R, rate it, hate it, love it, like it, or run around with a squirt gun and pretend you're a police officer. It's your move.**


	3. Puck

**Hey everybody, so I know I said that this chapter would be a bit longer, but I honestly find Puck a hard topic to write about when doing a freeverse (though it's fairly easy to do a songfic about Puck). But that's just my opinion. So I promise that the next chapter will be longer...but who should it be about? Red? Granny Relda? Elvis? PM or Review and tell me who you think it should be about. **

**Oh and by the way! This chapter is dedicated to...*drum roll please*...**

**_On The Sidelines!_**

**Because he or she reviewed and asked me to update first. I'm pretty sure it was this person, but my inbox has been stuffing up lately and I can't keep track of who actually asked me to update first. Sorry if I got the wrong person. But anyway..._  
_**

**Puck Grimm**,

Robert _Goodfellow_,

A villain of the _**worst **_kind_._

Pranking,

Any **w h e r e**, any _t i m e_,

Oh how it's your_ favourite_ **hobby**.

While the _**Old Lady**_ does your deeds for you,

You're out **g o i n g** _wild;_

_It seems as if you're heart is made of stone_.

Until you meet _her_,

And your life c h a n g e s – for _better_ or for **worse**?

But you say you don't care about _her_;

You can't even _admit_ it to **yourself**.

Until that _first kiss_;

And you knew you were **in love with her**;

But could she possibly _feel the same way_?

So you with your **army of pixies**,

Would do anything to win her o v e r,

But she doesn't seem to realize who you really are.

So while you are trying to prove your love for her,

**Could she be trying to do the same?**

So you try to uncover her **thoughts** and feelings,

But it's not as easy as reading an _o p e n book_.

She has several _**sides**_, several masks to {[(cover up)]} her true self.

But you only want to see who she **really is**.

You see a **darkening** future _together_,

And it scares you,

Almost **to death**,

But at the same time it gives you _pure pleasure_.

You aren't quite sure how it will end for you **2two2**,

You just have to

**Wait and see.**

**R&R, love it, like it, rate it, hate it, or walk around like a robot and pretend you're R2D2! All flames will be used to burn firewood!  
**


End file.
